


It's Good, Isn't It Grand

by Sulis



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, First Time, Foreplay, From Enemies to Maybe Not Enemies, Hotel Sex, Power Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis/pseuds/Sulis
Summary: Nowadays, Velma and Roxie are a double-act.This time, though, when Velma performs it's just for Roxie.





	It's Good, Isn't It Grand

Neither of them is surprised when it’s Velma that finally snaps, after weeks of this weird tension that’s been building since they joined up. It’s only been a little antagonistic; the rest of it, Roxie’s been trying not to think too hard about.

It happens after a show, when they’re getting out of their costumes in the hotel. Roxie’s lost the thread a little, barely out of hers - because she’s watching Velma.

It feels like that’s all she does, these days.

Velma’s rolling her stockings down and Roxie can’t help it – there’s something hypnotic about the silk rolling down Velma’s perfect gams, all creamy skin and gorgeous calves. She tells herself it’s aesthetic appreciation and doesn’t believe it for a second.

Velma stretches her leg insouciantly and Roxie’s breath stills in her chest briefly.

She starts on the other, and _dammit Velma _– the slide is that bit more luxuriant, Velma’s back arched just a little more than necessary or comfortable.

It’s a performance, Roxie realises with a start – can’t believe she didn’t, hasn’t she been watching Velma do just that for weeks now?

She starts back and flushes hotly at Velma’s awareness, because there’s only one person she could be performing for and _what_ _is she doing, _and Velma turns, fixes her with that hooded gaze that Roxie can’t even deny has been driving her wild. And this time it’s _for_ _her_.

“I noticed a while back.” Velma says casually, standing. She stretches openly, and Roxie’s eyes are fixed on her, on the shift of her breasts underneath her costume.

Velma stalks – it’s the only word for it, Roxie feels rooted to the floor – across the room and places her hands on Roxie’s bare shoulders.

She pushes gently, until Roxie’s sitting on the vanity stool and bends to face-level, costume gaping to reveal the curves of her breasts and Roxie sighs, just a little, even though she’s hardly been touched.

Velma slides a palm along Roxie’s throat and up along her jaw, stopping to cup her face. Roxie can’t know for sure, but she’s certain that Velma isn’t usually so gentle. She tilts her head up and Velma leans down to press their lips together.

For a few moments, it’s lips sliding against each other and that’s good, but it isn’t either of them. So, it turns dirty quick. Roxie opens with a soft sigh and Velma slips her tongue into Roxie’s mouth without hesitation.

Roxie barely notices Velma sliding down to her knees, between Roxie’s thighs until her body is flush along her and Roxie moans softly at the press of their breasts against each other, sensitive enough that this light touch is enough to send sensation sparking beneath her skin.

Velma slides a hand between them then, into Roxie’s costume, palm sliding across Roxie’s ribs as she slides her tongue in deeper and Roxie feels a little like she’s drowning. She tangles one hand in Velma’s hair and tugs her forward into a deeper kiss, wants to see if that works. She’s rewarded with a soft groan as Velma comes willingly and smirks into the kiss.

Her other hand goes to Velma’s incredible ass and she digs her fingers in, feels the swell of it in her hand. She’s been desperate for this for so long and plans to take advantage.

Velma pulls away and grins at Roxie’s noise of protest. “Patience, darling.” she says, voice hoarser than usual and Roxie just loves that.

She goes for the straps at Roxie’s shoulders. “It’s something I’ve noticed recently,” she continues, “you’ve been getting undressed far too slowly lately. I guess something’s been occupying you.”

And at that, she’s working the costume off Roxie so much more efficiently than Roxie could have. She’s shivering at the sudden coolness of the air in minutes, only her shift left.

Velma smiles up at her, part lust and part something more complicated and then she’s moving again, lips going to the curve of Roxie’s breasts. She mouths at them, pressing kisses to them as Roxie’s fingers twist in her hair.

Her mouth goes to Roxie’s nipple and Roxie arches at that, can’t help groaning – doesn’t _want _to keep the noise in. Velma rewards her by swirling her tongue around her the sensitive flesh, sucking gently, stroking down her belly, curling her hand at Roxie’s waist.

It’s been all Velma so far though and Roxie’s not going to be shown up, not now. She takes Velma’s face in her hands and pulls her into another kiss, and makes to rise, bringing Velma with her without breaking it.

There’s perfectly good beds in the room, after all, and Roxie’s got some thoughts on where they can take this. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this almost immediately after watching Chicago - just try and tell me those two don't at least have one hate-fuck. 
> 
> I like to think the crazy kids worked it out, though.
> 
> I've pretty much never written smut, so I really hope this isn't awful!


End file.
